Ayumi Shinozaki
Ayumi Shinozaki more commonly known as Shinozaki or Class Rep, is the deuteragonist of the anime series The Walking Corpse Party. She is a student at Kisaragi Academy Senior High in Class 2-9. Personality In Corpse Party, Ayumi is a tough girl with a creepy personality when it comes to occult topics. Inside, she is merely a frightened girl with insecurities. She can be brave, however, as demonstrated when she returned to Heavenly Host to rescue the survivors, despite the possible consequences. She has a crush on Satoshi Mochida, believing him to be the only boy who would remain faithful (this due to her distrust of men and, to a lesser extent, Yoshiki Kishinuma). Because of this, Satoshi is her greatest weakness. For instance, she is insecure about how she appears to Satoshi, as seen in the extra manga. She is also insecure about her ambitions, having been discouraged by other, more experienced illustrators. As a result, she often goes to her sister, Hinoe, or sometimes her teacher, Yui Shishido, for advice. She was a fan of Naho Saenoki and her works until the recent events in Heavenly Host. She hates being alone and she is anemic. Design In Corpse Party, Ayumi is a teenage girl of shorter height and below average build with blue eyes and long blue hair (her sprite, however, has brown hair, as well as her profile in the PC version) styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest. Ayumi also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. "Multiple Separation" "Broken Hinges" "Unconveyed Feelings" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ayumi has killed: *Naho Saenoki *A few zombies. Relationships Satoshi Mochida It is implied that Ayumi has romantic feelings towards Satoshi, as she constantly mentions him and thinks about him while being trapped in Hevenly Host Elementary School. Yoshiki Kishinuma Ever since Ayumi stood up for him against Mikio, Yoshiki is suggested to carry strong feelings for her, believing her to be the only person at school who cares about how he feels. Thus when the two are trapped in Heavenly Host together, Yoshiki takes it upon himself to protect her no matter what. However, he believes (correctly) that Ayumi has feelings for Satoshi, which frustrates him. Despite this they are still close friends and care for each other. Though during time in "Broken Hinges" it is shown that Ayumi and Yoshiki seem to care about each other. For example when Yoshiki fell against the weak wall and collapsed she asks if he was alright, showing that she is concerned and does care about his well being. Though during the end of the episode, Ayumi is shown to dissaprove of Yoshiki, back when Ayumi was being attacked by Ryou and Yoshiki was unconscious, she went as far to considering him "A certain someone who's no help at all". Much to Yoshiki's annoyance, he rebuffs her. During "Unconveyed Feelings" their relationship becomes greatly strained when they returned to Kisargi Academy, Ayumi insists on returning to bring the others back, while Yoshiki wants to stay behind which angers Ayumi and then she starts accusing him of being selfish and a coward, saying that Satoshi would go back. This causes Yoshiki to finally snap at Ayumi and starts accusing her of only being worried of Satoshi and not worried of the others, and starts calling her the selfish one because she can't even admit it. But she denys that, much to Ayumi's anger. However during end of the episode he comes back to save the others including the Ayumi and Yuka, but it ultimately led to his demise. When Yoshiki was killed by Yoshikazu Ayumi is shocked and breaks down in tears. Appearances Season 1 *"Separation" *"Broken Hinges" *"Feel" *"Sorrowful Truth" Season 2 *"After" * "What Can't Be Undone" * "Sins" * "Dead End" Category:Protagonist